Aka
by Mbik
Summary: Ia terbiasa sendiri. Tidak butuh apapun, tak butuh siapapun. Selama seabad lebih ia tinggal sendiri. AkaFuri. AU.


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Aka by Aqua Titania**

**All standard warning applied**

**.**

**.**

Ia terbiasa sendiri.

Tidak butuh apapun, tak butuh siapapun. Selama seabad lebih ia tinggal sendiri. Mengamati dalam diam bagaimana makhluk di sekitarnya tumbuh. Seperti sirklus yang terus berulang, ia adalah saksi bisu awal dan akhir dari kehidupan makhluk di sekitarnya.

Ia tidak pernah tidur, tidak pernah makan dan minum. Namun ia bukan pencipta, ia hanya roh hutan berwujud rubah merah. Warga desa biasa menyebutnya Akashi. Sebagai wujud penghormatan, para pendiri desa membangun sebuah kuil sederhana. Dibangun tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat pemukiman warga desa, namun masih berada di dalam kawasan hutan. Tentu saja ia senang, paling tidak ia punya tempat untuk bernaung di saat matahari bersinar terlalu terik, atau ketika hujan lebat―padahal ia tahu, kalau panasnya matahari dan dinginnya air hujan sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya.

Sesuai dengan namanya, Akashi memiliki rambut berwarna merah menyala layaknya kobaran api persembahan. Terurai panjang sampai sepundak. Ia sedikit benci dengan warna rambutnya. Merah, layaknya darah yang sering ia lihat kala manusia berperang.

Berbeda dengan roh lainnya, Akashi memiliki bola mata berbeda warna; kuning keemasan dan merah terang.

Ia adalah pribadi yang tenang, tipe pengamat dan pemikir, berbeda dengan roh yang tinggal jauh di daerah selatan yang suka sekali berulah dan menyebabkan berbagai bencana yang merugikan manusia.

Namun terkadang, ada masa dimana rasa bosan datang menghampiri sang dewa hutan. Jika hal itu terjadi, dengan santainya ia meninggalkan kuilnya yang tersembunyi oleh lebatnya pepohonan, dan berkunjung ke rumah-rumah penduduk. Mengintip dari balik jendela atau dari balik dedaunan, bagaimana kehidupan para makhluk fana setiap harinya. Bagaimana cara mereka makan, cara mereka berinteraksi antar sesama, sampai cara mereka tidur.

Akashi mau tak mau harus mengakui, ia memiliki ketertarikan terhadap tingkah laku manusia. Karena menurutnya, manusia sangat ekspresif dalam menyampaikan perasaan. Rasa sedih, senang, atau bahkan marah dapat dengan mudah Akashi ketahui hanya melalui raut wajah. Berbeda sekali dengan makhluk seperti dirinya yang tidak bisa berekspresi. Wajahnya akan terlihat sama, meski ia sedang marah, sedih, atau bahagia.

.0o0.

Perasaan Akashi sudah kembali membaik setelah seharian berkeliling desa dan menjelajahi pasar. Dengan langkah ringan, Akashi kembali ke kuil. Bersiul sambil menikmati semilir angin musim semi. Di tengah perjalanan, Akashi mengambil tangkai ilalang yang tumbuh liar di sepanjang jalan, dan memainkannya dengan asal. Ah, tanpa sadar, sebentar lagi ia sampai. Tinggal menaiki tiga puluh empat undakan tangga, Akashi akan sampai ke kuil.

Satu, dua, tiga, kakinya menaiki undakan batu tersebut. Dan pada undakan ke tiga puluh empat, Akashi dengan jelas dapat melihat atap kuilnya yang berwarna merah. Akashi berjalan dengan tubuh tegap dan tatapan tertuju ke depan, namun langkahnya terhenti dan bola mata heterokromatiknya nyaris keluar saat melihat sesuatu persis di depan pintu kuilnya.

Sebuah keranjang yang terbuat dari jalinan kayu rotan berada di depan matanya. Bukan buah atau makanan persembahan yang sering ia dapat dari penduduk sekitar, seorang bayi dengan rambut halus berwarna cokelat susu berada di dalam keranjang tersebut. Bayi tersebut tidak mengenakan apapun, hanya selimut tipis berwarna biru laut yang membalut tubuh mungilnya dan selain bayi tersebut, tak ada surat yang mampu menjelaskan asal-usul sang bayi.

Akashi masih diam di tempat. Otaknya tiba-tiba saja membeku. Tubuhnya kaku dan lidahnya kelu ketika melihat bayi yang masih berumur beberapa bulan itu menggeliat, dan perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang mata paling menawan dan belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Akashi terpana, tanpa sadar mulutnya terbuka, rupanya ia terlalu terpesona dengan entitas makhluk kecil yang bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"A-apa ini?"

Sudah jelas itu bayi manusia. Tapi ia masih ragu, kenapa makhluk kecil ini bisa berada di depan kuilnya. Akashi merendahkan tubuh, berjongkok supaya ia bisa lebih jelas melihat wajah bayi tersebut. Takut-takut, telunjuknya menyentuh pipi tembab si bayi. Dan sensai empuk dan halus langsung dapat ia rasakan dari ujung-ujung telunjuknya. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Suatu perasaan asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, bergolak jauh di dalam dada Akashi. Rasanya hangat dan menenangkan.

"Da-da."

Suara sang bayi seolah memanggilnya dan berhasil memecah lamunan Akashi. Tangan mungil sang bayi menggapai-gapai udara.

"Hei, Bayi. Apa kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Akashi dengan nada tidak percaya, ada rona samar menyapu kedua sisi pipi Akashi.

Tentu saja ia terkejut. Seumur hidupnya―yang jika dikalkulasikan bisa mencapai ratusan tahun―belum pernah ada satu manusia pun yang bisa melihat wujud aslinya.

Bayi itu menjawabnya dengan tawa, tangan mungilnya menangkap telunjuk Akashi yang sedari tadi masih menggantung di sana.

"Da-da."

Tangan bayi mungil itu bergoyang, seolah-olah mengajak Akashi berkenalan. Dada Akashi kembali bergejolak.

Baik Akashi maupun si bayi tanpa nama, sama-sama saling pandang. Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya pada sepasang bola mata ebony tersebut, jari telunjuknya juga masih setia digenggam oleh lima jari mungil milik sang bayi.

Mungkin terdengar sedikit berlebihan, tapi bagi Akashi yang belum pernah memiliki pengalaman berinteraksi dengan manusia, sentuhan sederhana yang saat ini ia alami benar-benar berdampak besar bagi dirinya.

Pelan, dengan kedua tangannya, ia mengangkat tubuh mungil sang bayi tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Akashi tersentak saat tahu betapa ringannya bayi tersebut, dan mengernyit melihat tubuh sang bayi yang terlihat lebih kurus daripada bayi manusia lain seusianya.

Dan Akashi kembali terkaget melihat tingkah sang bayi, karena bukannya menangis, bayi tersebut tertawa, senang bukan kepalang saat tubuhnya diangkat ke atas oleh Akashi.

Sang bayi tertawa bebas, sampai-sampai matanya hilang di balik senyum. Seperti ketularan, Akashi mau tak mau ikutan tersenyum meski hanya segaris tipis, namun sudah termasuk kemajuan besar, karena Akashi jarang sekali mengumbar senyum.

Namun senyumnya memudar, saat melihat kalung yang melingkar di leher sang bayi. Kalung itu terbuat dari seutas tali berwarna hitam, mengikat sebuah lempeng perak berbentuk oval, dan kata 'Kouki' terukir di sana.

"Oh, jadi namamu Kouki, ya?"

Ada iba di balik nadanya, dan kesal pada siapapun yang tega membuang bayi manis tersebut.

Akashi mengendong sang bayi, tubuh hangat sang bayi dapat ia rasakan di dadanya.

"Hai Kouki, panggil aku Akashi dan karena aku lagi berbaik hati, kau boleh tinggal di kuil ini sampai ada seseorang yang menjemputmu."

Kouki tertawa, sinar matanya benar-benar membuat Akashi terpana, sementara kedua tangan mungilnya saat ini sibuk bermain dengan helaian rambut merah Akashi.

Tepat saat matahari kembali ke peraduan, langit berwarna merah keemasan, dan koak burung gagak dari kejauhan, Akashi tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Karena bayi yang baru ditemuinya kurang dari setengah jam yang lalu, semua karena bayi bernama Kouki.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, akhirnya saya bisa buat fic AkaFuri! Yeay!

Buat Anne Garbo, makasih asupan yang setiap waktu kamu kasih dan nemenin saya FG pair kita tercinta AkaFuri :D

Saya butuh masukan, tolong kasih saya pendapat kalian tentang fic pendek ini.


End file.
